In An Empty Room
by darkangelwings90
Summary: After Riku's suicide, Sora is left a complete mess..And yet he finds comfort from a certain spectral friend...sorry...summary sucks...


Yeah, yeah, yeah... I think that it's safe to say that we ALL know that I don't own kingdom hearts...

So hell o there again! It's my second fanfiction...Please ejoy

In An empty Room

Sora sat in an isolated white room with his knees pulled up to his chest. His once vibrant blue eyes were now dull and dark, staring into the nothingness. Nothing was the same anymore

I'm so tired of lying here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears.

In Sora's head, scenes of tears and pain played and replayed in his emotionally anguished mind, reminding him of a certain silverette's death. Riku's face was so sad as he lie in his own blood.

And if you have to leave

"Stop!" Sora cried out, clutching his head as he was once again overcome with the memories of his best friend's suicide.

I wish that you would just leave

"No! Please! Stop it!" Sora sobbed into his knees.

The sight of dead green eyes and blood pooling out of two pale arms was forever etched into his memory, and steadily breaking sora from the inside out.

Because your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone

Scars decorated his own wrists from attempts of trying to follow after Riku. Sora hated to look at them. The scars reminded him of his failed attempts to follow after his friend. No matter how hard he tried to hide them or refused to look at them, the scars continued to ache. Sora simply didn't want to live in a world that Riku no longer existed in. He now constantly felt as though iron claws had his heart in a permanent death grip.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just too much that time can not erase

"You stupid," Sora whispered to Riku's spectral form that stood towering front of him. "Why didn't you let me help you more?"

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

"Wasn't I enough?! I tried to help you! I tried! I really did!" he shouted at Riku. "I would have done anything," he whispered pitifully.

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Sora broke down further, collapsing onto the floor and curling onto his side. The pounding in his head was ignored completely as his hands clutched the fabric over his heart. He found it more and more difficult to breathe as he looked up into Riku's aquamarine eyes.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

"Sora," Riku's voice sounded inside Sora's mind, reminding him of words spoken long ago. "Sora, I love you."

"Liar!" Sora shouted through his sobs, "I hate you!

Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

"If you loved me-"

These wounds won't seem to heal

"You bastard! I f you cared at all…"

This pain is just too real

"You wouldn't have fucking _left_ me here!"

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years

"Why are you even still here? _You _left _me_!"

But you still have all of me

"You don't have _any _idea how hard it is for me to let you go! How hard it is to keep breathing! And you still just stand there!!"

I've tried so hard to tell

Myself that you're gone

"I don't have _anyone _anymore!"

And though you're still with me

"I want to go with you too!" Sora cried at Riku's feet. "Please don't leave without me again!"

I've been alone all along

Sora pressed his forehead against the cold tile floor in an attempt to calm down. A slight pressure was applied to his heaving shoulder. When he looked up he saw Riku's transparent figure knelt down at his side. One hand was rested on Sora's shoulder, the other wiping the ever flowing tears from Sora's cheeks. Then both his hands moved to hold Sora's face steady as he opened his mouth to speak.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

Sora's eyes widened, not daring to even blink as he covered Riku's hands with his own.  
And I held your hand through all of these years

"Please don't cry anymore," Riku said in a soothing tone.

Sora's eyes filled with tears at the mere sound of Riku's voice.

"Aw, come on now," Riku smiled sadly, brushing the back of his hand over Sora's cherubic face until it rested at the base of his neck. "I love you more than anything," he continued. "and I will wait for you on the other side. I promise you."

"N-no Riku! Please! Don't go!" Sora cried, still clutching Riku's hands. "Take me with you! I have _nothing_ here without you!" Sora took a shuddering breath and continued in a whisper; "You were all that I had."

Riku smiled sadly, knowing that what the younger boy said was true, but still he shook his head.

"I can't do that," he replied.

Riku moved forward to place his cold lips over Sora's. Sora closed his eyes and leaned into it.Moments later, Riku pulled back.

"I promise I will see you again. Until then I am as I always was and will be; yours."

Sora felt cool lips pressed against his own once again. When he opened his eyes, Riku was gone, however, so was most of the emptiness in his heart, for he knew that he would be seeing Riku again soon.

You still have all of me

So! there it is! Please don't kill me! (holds up white flag) I kinda liked it, but then again I kinda didn't... Oh well... Please review and let me know what you think!! Flames accepted...

Oh! and all of those who read Bohemian Rhapsody, I will be following up on that story with a sequel...


End file.
